


追寻

by samanthayj



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blade Runner Fusion, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Blade Runner Han Solo, Cyberpunk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Replicant Luke Skywalker, Replicants (Blade Runner), skysolo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthayj/pseuds/samanthayj
Summary: 星球大战 Skysolo 银翼杀手AU这个故事可以追溯到过去的某一个时期，也可以徘徊在未来的畅想中，但我更希望它存在于午夜时段独自咂摸的故事里。银河共和国从上至下一派安宁，议员们奉行民主，各星球响应议会的同时也有自己本身的独特主张。某一年的某一天，议会投票通过了复制人法案，这代表着以科洛桑实业为首的集团科技公司可以开始着手制作复制人——具有普通人类的能力甚至更强，他们被利用于中低端产业线上的简单重复性工作。复制人没有人类的情感需求，可以说除了生物特性外与人类完全一致。可是，逐渐地，由于复制人的寿命有限、人生的可能性极少，部分复制人奋起反抗，开始打击人类、阻挡发展。为了维护宇宙和平，共和国军队特地招募了一批身强力壮的人专门负责处理掉反抗的复制人，这些人被叫做“银翼杀手”……
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo





	追寻

**Author's Note:**

> 之前有太太们写过银翼杀手AU的skysolo，这回我想尝试些不一样的。  
> 更得慢抱歉，因为被我设定的有点难写。  
> 喜欢的话欢迎给个kudos~

这个故事可以追溯到过去的某一个时期，也可以徘徊在未来的畅想中，但我更希望它存在于午夜时段独自咂摸的故事里。  
银河共和国从上至下一派安宁，议员们奉行民主，各星球响应议会的同时也有自己本身的独特主张。某一年的某一天，议会投票通过了复制人法案，这代表着以科洛桑实业为首的集团科技公司可以开始着手制作复制人——具有普通人类的能力甚至更强，他们被利用于中低端产业线上的简单重复性工作。  
复制人没有人类的情感需求，可以说除了生物特性外与人类完全一致。可是，逐渐地，由于复制人的寿命有限、人生的可能性极少，部分复制人奋起反抗，开始打击人类、阻挡发展。为了维护宇宙和平，共和国军队特地招募了一批身强力壮的人专门负责处理掉反抗的复制人，这些人被叫做“银翼杀手”。  
这一批反抗的复制人终于被屠杀干净，科洛桑实业意识到必须要研制出更“可靠”的复制人才行——因为到了今天，人类已经不能离开尖端科技生活了，就算是最底层的穷人也可以使用全息导航仪。  
新的复制人被分批次出厂、运往工作地点，银翼杀手们埋伏在暗处随时待命，科学家和政客们商讨着如何把利益最大化，却忽略了发展尖端科技使本就超高度负载的星球变得不堪一击。几乎是眨眼间，能源消耗殆尽，污染物霸占空气和水源，曾经的繁华不复存在，人民们有的死在了自己的家乡，有的死在了逃亡的路上。  
为了生存，富人们和幸存的穷人们将目标锁定在了远在外环且缺乏管制的沙漠星球，在这里从零开始重新建立起新的共和国首都。只是贫富差距变得更大，人与人之间再也不信任。一位年纪尚轻的“老银翼杀手”在日常巡逻的途中，从仿生狼的口中解救了一个小男孩，可是小男孩没和他说一句话就匆匆离开了。这种时候，人们都在尽力避免和陌生人的交流。  
眼看着新的首都建起来，生活逐渐恢复了往日的节奏，有些潜伏许久的人认为这就是一击必胜的时机。他们羡慕复制人所拥有的特质，痛恨银翼杀手的工作，反对科学家和政客的所作所为，为此，一场针对共和国和全体公民的阴谋逐渐展开了……

————————————————

“咳——shit！”  
现在是早上十点，却已是Han Solo第五次被呛醒——被带着湿气的尘土。他可是凌晨四点才睡。  
肯定是又要下雨了，敢相信吗？天杀的，塔图因开始下雨了。看来他们这些“外来入侵者”的到来已经成功地影响到了这个本该是全年炎热的沙漠星球的气候了，Han认为塔图因成为下一个科洛桑只是时间的问题，如果是被水淹没的话那可有意思了，肯定值得被写进共和国编年史，如果到时候还能传的下去的话。  
Han住的是地下室，尘土是从上面的通风管道里钻进来的，他的头顶是Lando的破卡车，里面装着两个复制人的尸体，凌晨他完成任务后倒头就睡，根本顾不上去交工。  
Lando现在在外屋修机器人，发出嗡嗡的声响和几句暗骂，等到Han醒透了坐起身来，才终于听到了机器人重启的声音。  
“欢迎回来R2，你错过了我昨晚帅气的枪法。”Han随手拿起Lando做的松饼，已经有点凉了。  
“是今早，Han。”Lando纠正他，他们一起住在这个地下室里，准确的说是Lando的地下室，Han睡的是沙发床。  
“都差不多。”Han觉得这半凉且硬的松饼完全不值得吃完，可是现在食物短缺，就算是化学食材也很难买到，时不时还得动用点小关系。  
等到Han终于把那该死的松饼咽下去并洗完盘子后，Lando已经折完了一个千纸鹤——用糖纸折的，天知道那是什么糖，吃了会不会死。  
“今天有什么活动？”  
“去交活儿，然后出门逛逛。”Han走过去和Lando坐一起，“你呢？”  
Lando把纸鹤放进烟灰缸：“有几个电话要打。”  
“嗬，够可以的。”  
“切……是工作，工作行不行？”  
“哪有工作需要打‘几个’电话？给你发一条带语法错误的通用语消息就不错了。”Han起身活动筋骨，“信你一次，别回来太晚影响老子睡觉。”  
“也不知道是谁影响谁睡觉。”  
Han和Lando都是银翼杀手，插科打诨是他们的日常，Lando之所以收留他到今天全是因为往日的交情。当年他随着难民从科瑞利亚逃亡到贾库，父母亲人早就走散了，自己也才是个9岁的孩子，其他步履匆匆的大人根本顾不上他，只有比他大上几岁的Lando愿意照看他，还带他加入了他们的兄弟会。说是兄弟会，其实就是逃亡路上相互照顾的几个半大不小的未成年，只是Lando还不肯接受自己已是难民的事实，他认为就算离开了云城的贵族中学，他也依旧是兄弟会的老大。  
就这样，他们一起逃亡了三年，这中间有的兄弟会成员惨死在战斗性复制人的手下，有的不听管制被机器人警卫拉去乱棍打死，也有的因为被伪善的老人骗去食物和金钱被活活饿死。在生死面前，即便是义气如兄弟会也是不能完全照顾到的，更何况还有的人为了不再拖累大家而自动离开。  
但是Han和Lando一路上互相扶持，等到了塔图因稍微安定下来之后，兄弟会逐渐散了，他们两个闲的没事想着去找个活计谋生，就碰巧看到了征兵启事。  
自此，14岁的Han和20岁的Lando成了银翼杀手，某一天Lando一举击毙复制人首领，领了丰厚的赏金买下地下室住所，Han就心安理得地“借住”在这里，反正Lando是不会赶他走的。  
现在Han已经35岁了，他们依旧住在地下室。不是钱没赚够买不起更好的房子，而是眼观这几年来的局势，钱还是留着用在某些其他地方为妙。

Han把那两个复制人的尸体运送到了位于城区边缘的接应点，在岗的都是机器人士兵，确定了Han的工号之后就拉走了尸体袋子，并把钱打进Han的账户里，全程无交流。下一个任务何时到来呢？可能是邮箱里突然出现的一件旧外套，可能是被发送到机器人身上的一段模糊的全息影像，反正不管是哪种，都不会有完整清晰的线索提供给他，因此银翼杀手们经常花费几周时间来寻找目标，最后发现目标只是一个没有任何攻击力的即将到达生命期限的复制人。  
不过那俩家伙真是快把Han折腾散架了，战斗期间甚至差点被他们砍掉手臂。  
Han开着Lando的卡车回到城区，说是城区，其实也就是比远郊少了点难民，多了点店面而已。已经有淅淅沥沥的小雨点打在挡风玻璃上了，破旧的雨刷器与布满泥水的玻璃摩擦出刺耳的声响，不过Han早已对此免疫。  
塔图因本是沙漠星球，现在遭遇气候变化，所以每逢雨天就成了泥巴的天堂。趁着雨还没变大，他也不想再吃Lando做的奇怪料理，Han停好车后就去了家门口的小摊点吃的，自己吃一份再给Lando打包一份。他大步走在泥泞的路上，恶劣的环境并不能阻挡人们出门谋生，周围经过的人群和自行车带起地上的泥水弄脏他的裤腿，而他并没心思去注意这些，因为大家都一样。  
富人是不会修路的，他们都住在上面，那里有高档的住宅和飞艇，他们才不会关心底下的穷人在推进生产力的时候是不是泡在泥里。  
“来一份刀削面，一份加辣不要香菜，另一份多放醋装盒。”Han递给摊贩一个饭盒，再用手表扫一下付款机付钱，随后两份面就在他面前了。  
这年头食物是值钱玩意儿，穷人们已经靠人工口粮过活了很多年，富人们也不是每天每顿都有新鲜食材。自打Han记事起就没吃过几次正经食物，就像现在眼前的这碗面条，化学合成的面粉调成糊状，再加热凝固，再抽成条下锅，虽然有了作为食物该有的饱腹感，却没有粮食的满足感。  
他身后的环境很嘈杂，大家都疲于奔命，没人愿意关心一个坐在街边摊吃面的人，管他是什么身份。  
等到Han吃完了面条，雨已经下大了，街上的人渐渐变少，Han把帽子兜在头上，把饭盒揣进怀里捂好，快步往家去。

银河系的堕落就是这几十年间的事，若是当初的人们早点意识到这个问题的话，可能现在仍在前行，仍在蹒跚，但起码不用生活在如此困苦的环境之下。不过此情此景也可以是美的，不是吗？Han边走边打量着这个无比熟悉的街道，脑子里一热，甚至想为这景象配上一首小时候妈妈唱的摇篮曲。  
或许是首别的，比如去年在小旅店里和一位提列克女郎缠绵时放的老唱片。  
One more kiss dear one more sigh  
亲爱的，让我们在叹息声中再亲吻一次吧  
Only this dear is goodbye  
我只能与你说声再见了  
For our love is such pain and such pleasure  
因为我们的爱是如此的痛苦又如此的欢乐  
That I'll treasure till I die  
我将一直珍惜，直到我死去  
就在Han在脑内播放着这首曲子的时候，他注意到了左侧小胡同垃圾堆里的一点小动静。那是一个浑身包裹严实的人，正在垃圾堆里翻找着什么，可即便是这样，Han还是能看出来，这人本身是十分瘦弱的。  
那人意识到了外人的侵入，立马停下了手底下的动作，从腰间拔出一把小刀指着Han，缓步后退，眼神里满是警惕。  
“嘿！嘿！”Han举起还空闲着的一只手，表示自己没有恶意，“我只是看看，想你是不是需要帮助。”  
他说的是通用语，毕竟全银河系的幸存者都集中在塔图因，但Han突然有点担心眼前的这个人会不会听不懂通用语。  
那人丝毫没有放下戒备，反而是举着刀前进了。  
探照灯的光芒扫过他们所在的狭小胡同，这让Han抓住了那很短暂的瞬间——他应该是个男孩，年纪不大，因为眼睛很明亮，不像中年人一样混沌。  
而且，那双眼睛，真的很美。  
Han不知道是不是因为自己现在只能看见他的眼睛才产生的这种想法，如果看到整张脸，会不会就不这样想了。  
“我这里有份面，刚刚才买的。”Han敞开衣襟露出饭盒，“或许你想吃吗？还是你不喜欢刀削面，想吃点别的？我带你去。”  
男孩依旧举着刀对着他，但明显地，身体和神情已经放松一些了。男孩摇摇头，看来他听得懂通用语，没准也不是，可能是因为听不懂才摇头。  
有一个可怕的念头在Han的脑子里一闪而过，他应该不是复制人吧？现在科学进步了，已经很难从眼睛判断一个人是不是复制人了，但如果他是复制人，应该早就出现在任务清单里，或是早就被自己的某个同事盯上，毕竟从一般意义上来说，被划归为任务目标的复制人都不会这么好找的。  
“好，没事。”Han把饭盒放在地上，“这一片不太安全，大多都是干跟人命有关的人住的地方，你可以往西边走走，那里虽然比这里穷一点，但起码安全。”  
在离开之前，Han又借着微弱的光亮打量了那双好看的眼睛。  
“保重。”

Han Solo一直认为自己虽然做了这么多年的生命交易，但心里还是有一份柔软的，换种说法，他还有人性，没像某些银翼杀手一样变成杀人机器。他看到路边乞讨的老人小孩会给他们留下一些纸币，再或是遇到忙碌的苦力工会去帮忙推推货车一类的。所以刚刚把Lando的晚饭留给那个男孩只是Han的常规操作，下厨再给Lando做一份什么饭就是了，反正自己的厨艺比Lando高上不止一截。  
不过Han的善意也会影响他对周围危险因素的判断，就比如刚才，男孩并不是在翻垃圾堆找吃的，而是在填埋着些什么，那双充血的眼球透过垃圾的缝隙盯着Han，可却被他忽略掉了。

Lando一边大口吃着Han做的河粉一边看平板上的新任务信息，谢天谢地这次有了两句话的文字描述，可是整整两句话呢！  
“力量型复制人，精力旺盛。你觉得呢？”Han问Lando。  
“我觉得非常可以。”Lando收起平板，“这票怎么分？”  
上面并不会把任务进行精准分配，而是直接发出几个信息，供所有银翼杀手们挑选，如今不是往日，处理作为潜在隐患的复制人主要是为了防患于未然。Han和Lando一般是一起执行一个任务，随后一起分成，要是没什么难度的小任务就一个人去。  
“我觉得我去就够了，看上去没啥难度。”  
“那你可欠我一回，记得抢个活少钱多的给我。”  
“成交！”  
Han有私心，因为他看着这张模糊的侧面照莫名地想起了两天前在小胡同里遇见的那个眼睛很亮的男孩，这两日只要闲下来就会想起他，甚至还期盼过会不会再次遇见，比如还饭盒什么的。但实际上并没有，他应该听自己的去了西区了吧，还是他真的没听懂通用语。  
妈的，他听不听得懂通用语真的那么重要吗？Han真搞不明白自己为什么总纠结这个。  
不过等他缓过神来，发现自己接的是一个要杀掉他的活，即使不确定目标是不是他。

虽然任务描述不清晰，但上头还算人道，是根据各位银翼杀手所在的位置按片区派发的，所以说，目标近期大概率就在这一片内活动。  
现在是白天，白天的天并不亮，Han首先去了破旧的游乐园，那里有小孩子玩，也会有些年轻人摆摊卖东西，在这种人员不算密集且缺少警惕的地方蹲守目标算是个不错的选择，Han有好几单都是在这里蹲到的。不知为何，Han总是想要寻找昨晚那个浑身裹的只露出一双眼睛的男孩，而不是任务照片上的人。

**Author's Note:**

> 再次感谢看文的大家。  
> 希望得到评论~


End file.
